PENSANDO EN TI, MI LUNA DIFUSA
by HussyKitten
Summary: "La boca de ella no tiene tu sabor..." Drabble IchiRuki contado desde la perspectiva de Ichigo.


PENSANDO EN TI, MI LUNA DIFUSA

Añoro tu recuerdo como la alborada necesita de la luminiscencia del sol para estar completa. A veces mis pensamientos se fragmentan en los sueños que una vez compartimos juntos y en secreto, manteniendo ocultos los suspiros que regalábamos al otro; una mirada furtiva, una caricia prematura o un sonrojo evasivo que era abrumado por nuestro arranque de repentino coraje. No era enojo, era la vergüenza a ser descubiertos.

¿Por qué te alejas conforme el tiempo avanza? Ya no veo la frecuencia de tu sonrisa, esas rabietas tan genuinas que descargabas en mi para aplacar nuestra mutua frustración.

Quisiera retomar las tardes en silencio donde meditábamos viendo como el imponente astro rey se ocultaba para dar paso a su compañera eterna: la luna. En esos momentos tan fugaces di por sentado una perpetuidad que ya no continúa, se desvanece como mi verdadera motivación a ser y pelear por cualquier cosa de valor

Aún puedo soñar con tu silueta, la imagen de una ninfa de hielo que danzaba al compás de los ecos de batalla. Eras tan tenaz y audaz, indómita en medio de tú figura de frágil presencia, con esos enormes ojos cambiantes que refulgían en tonadas azules, amatistas, y tan oscuras como la noche que nos refugiaba a ambos.

Pensarte quema como una herida abierta, tan hondo y asemejado al pozo en el que me he sumido desde que dejaste de estar presente en mi día a día; carente de fortuna a emprender sin un verdadero motivo de querer.

Apelo a lo que queda de mi dignidad y orgullo como hombre, sobrellevando cada nuevo día con compañías que nunca alcanzarán a llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí. Ella es hermosa, sí. Radiante pero carente de la esencia que te precedía, esa aura de natural ternura con la cual yo me mantenía.

Su compañía es una presencia forzada que acepto con la resignación que pinto ante la perspectiva de tu ausencia, consolándome entre falsas sonrisas y abrazos que no nos llevan a ningún lado; ella lo sabe tan bien como yo, es consciente de que jamás podrá ser el significado vivo de lo que fuiste en mi vida.

Es cálida, torpe y poco capaz, lo opuesto a ti; aquella que no logra llenar el hueco que se ha formado en mi alma desde que no te veo más. A veces, entre sábanas y en la intimidad dejo que me acaricie como siempre anhelé tocarte. Ella se oprime contra mi cuerpo, cabalga mi hombría y suspira su placer entre pequeños sonidos de goce que resuenan sin ningún significado para mí. ¿Por qué no es tú? ¿Acaso me he vuelto tan adicto a tus maneras que solo imaginándote puedo complacer los deseos de mi nueva amante?

Estoy roto por dentro, incompleto: sé bien que ella no podrá remplazar quien fuiste para mí, porque son opuestas en todo sentido y yo no puedo mentirme.

Cabello de fuego en contraste con una melena azabache y salvaje; un perfecto valle que se presume apetecible para otras manos y bocas a causa de su firme voluptuosidad, comparado a los pequeños montículos que mis manos y labios podían apresar perfectamente; el perfil de una escultura de Miguel Ángel, encantadora por sus anchas caderas y alta postura; tú, con tu figura de amazona con la belleza de un duendecillo y esos hermosos labios tan apetecibles.

La boca de ella no tiene tu sabor.

Pedir al tiempo que vuelva es un engaño que solo puede ser la secreta ansia que mi corazón implora entre lamentos convertidos en latidos sin constancia. Puedo evocarte, rememorar cada detalle de tú perfecto rostro en alabastro, y aun así nunca podría compararse a tú real presencia.

La tendencia a lamentar mi cobardía se ha vuelto tan cotidiana, una manía para flagelar mis errores y el daño que nos hice. Tú nunca te atreviste a reclamarme, yo nunca me propuse buscarte y ahora permanezco atado a mi insignificante mortalidad, atado a una extraña que no alcanzo a atesorar como una vez lo hice contigo.

No pretendo herirla pero sé bien que mi indiferencia la destroza como destrozado estoy yo. Tengo tanta culpa y me siento perdido sin ti, madurando con los años y envejeciendo con el espíritu lleno de remordimientos por lo que pude haber hecho y jamás será.

Ella es luz y tu oscuridad, pero ah, que maravillosa y densa noche en la cual amaba perderme sin deseo alguno de retornar al nuevo amanecer. El fulgor que ella me regala enceguece mis ojos acostumbrados a la templanza de tu trémulo resplandor. Despierto empapado en sudor, clamando otro nombre que no es el suyo y que sé, en el fondo la llena de rabia y pesar.

¿Por qué pensarte a ti cuando la acepté a ella? ¿Por qué he de clamar en pos tuyo, cuando ella no se cansa de bramar mi nombre con obvia necesidad?; ¿cómo verte igual que un espejismo, plasmada entre las estrellas y la luna, cuando ella se impone ante mía día con día?

Son los dilemas que ella y yo seguimos haciéndonos, resignándonos a que aun estando unidos jamás podremos tener lo que yo compartí a tu lado.

Porque aun cuando lo intento evitar sigo **"PENSANDO EN TI, MI LUNA DIFUSA".**


End file.
